


Just love me

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike gets Buffy to stay in bed a little longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just love me

**Author's Note:**

> Gift to sarahblack for xmas 2011

“Love, come back to bed, the sun isn’t even up yet,” Spike said, pulling Buffy’s arm, trying to pull her back to the bed.  
  
“Spike, I have to get back home. It’s not like the world is going to start saving itself now, just because I feel like spending the day with you in bed,” she answered, frowning, and Spike could see her shoulders tense up, the weight of the world, literally, settling on them.  
  
He pulled himself up, reaching for her more persistently this time, actually dragging her into his arms. Kissing her neck, he flipped them so he was on top of her, straddling her hips.  
  
“Like I said, it isn’t day yet, and the world can wait. Now stop thinking, and let me explore a little.”  
  
“Spike...” Her protests died right there on her lips, as he slid his fingers between her thighs and inside her, taking it slow, drawing it out, because he knew she wouldn’t stay in his bed for very long after they weren’t connected anymore.  
  
“Just let me love you, Slayer, and it’ll all be okay.”


End file.
